Legends of Redwall Abbey
Legends of Redwall Abbey is a large Redwall-based RPG that takes place roughly 100 years after the last Redwall story written by Brian Jacques. The site was started in January of 2004 and has gained many members as well as several different plots that occur at the same time. Legends of Redwall is a story that also includes many races, from vermin to good-beast. History Legends of Redwall was formed by the current admin and founder, Martin the Warrior III. The site first started small, but within monthes the site became increasingly popular as the members started to reach the hundreds as well as gain over ten thousand different posts. However, as the site grew so did the needed amount of admins, and members that left. Soon, the original site, Legend of Redwall was forced to be remade and regroup at the new site of Legends of Redwall Abbey. Now, there are even more posts, indepth plots, characters, and locations, making Legends of Redwall even more successful well into 2007. Storyline Legends of Redwall has several stories that have come out from it because of the different members and events. There have been several wars that have stratched across the entire site including; the war against Raven, Garhonn, and the Taggerung Anuga, the first vermin war fought on the site of Legend of Redwall Abbey. However, on the new site Legends of Redwall Abbey new wars arose. The new wars begin with the Salamandastron war against Hector and the vermin empire of WARR. The second war is one with the Warlord Tajekk Aknn Bloodfang, leader of the Horde of a Thousand Blades. After the defeat of the Warlord Hector, a new enemy arrives in Salamandastron, known as Luna. The Vermin Campains Horde of a Thousand Blades-'''The Horde of a Thousand Blades is the horde that is with the main plotline of the story of Legends of Redwall. The Horde of a Thousand Blades is secretly waiting for the oppurtunity to strike Redwall and utterly defeat the Redwallers and conquer Redwall Abbey. '''Invastion of the WARR Empire-'''The largest vermin army and ruthless foe of the Legends of redwall. WARR is a large empire that has conquered the entire world except for three nations. Kath, Merrito, and Mossflower. The Invasion is the empires attempt to take over Mossflower, and complete the world empire. These war has been going on and off for about 17 years. '''Luna's Campain-'''The newest foe of the Legends of Redwall and the most strange. The horde is not lead by a vermin leader, but by a Badger Lady. She in the newest foe and one of the greatest challanges and foes that Salamandastrom has ever faced. Regions of the World Legends of Redwall go ouside the regular world of Redwall and expands to the entire world view. Several defferent countries as well as many different races. With the entire original world of Mossflower, LoRA goes out side of introducing other nations besides Mossflower. *Canyon Tribe- A tribal people that live in the Canyons near Mossflower. They have successfully defeated vermin hordes and monsterous beasts that threatened the peace of there land. *Kathian Empire/Republic- One of the many nations that have achieved much in the many years of the foundation of the nation. The Kathian Empire was the on;y one of the Azurrian cities that was able to resist the occupation of the WARR Empire. After the going war in Mossflower, the Azurrian Nations were freed and the Kathian Empire became a republic after its leader, Zarith, was killed. *New Azurrian Alliance(NATA)- Azurria was once the world republic of the world. However, that was several thousand years before even the actual Redwall story. The New Azurrian Alliance was formed primarly to protect the Ancient Azurrian artifacts and structures after the Ancients mysterious vanished from the world. Now the New Azurrian Alliance is used to fight the growing vermin power of the WARR Empire. *Merrito- One of several trible societies that live in the islands north of Mossflower. They were a race of white furred foxes with the ability to hypnotize a foe. They are the elite assassains and best fighters in the ways of stealth. *WARR Empire- The single largest Empire since the ancient races. The WARR Empire is founded by the direct desendents of the Irean Warlord Vulpuz. These vermin formed a empire and ruthlessly moved there conquest to the rest of the world. They were only stopped by the two nations. Azurria and Mossflower. WARR is divided into 4 major hordes, and the races under it are divided by race. Characters of Legends There are over 200 different characters that stratch from vermin soldiers, abbey-defenders. However, in Legends of Redwall rpgers have the option of making any race/beast into a good or bad beast. The list is by username alphapetical order. '''Username-A *Admin- Martin the Warrior III, Skipper of Otters *Aeorys- Aeorys Kirru *Akkarin- Akkarin *Albireo- Albireo, Orian *Angora- Angora *Animefreek04- Alaur Twi-star, Taki Clearwater *Aquene- Aquene Kade *Arlan- Arlan, Taggle *Aspen- Lady Aspen *Astro- Furgo, Latchers, Johnny *Aurelia- Aurelia Username-B *Blaze- Tuggrow, Trantor, Darkin Username-C *Chazfox- Zach, Drelde, Dmiti *Cinn- Constance *Cutface- Cutface, Minrol the Warrior, Lak Javas Username-D *Darkfang- Darkfang, Tawng, Curse *Darkhawk- DarkHawk, Freya, Redfur *Darkstar- Gowen, Shadow, Star Tear *Daumeran- Daumeran, Conram, Sheran *Dego- Dego Username-F *Falina- Dreamscar *Feldor- Feldorak *Felldoh- Jackson *Friar Axle- Abbot Tindale, Friar Axle Username-G *Garto- Lynum Tussock,Riffle, Saithe, Tuffer *Ginhare- Rymm, Reason, Jeremy, Jullie *Garth Longfletch- Daeva, Enon, Mirna, Zeek, Alan Username-H *Heather- Heather *Hector- Zeffer, Jena, Thorn/ Hector, Seck, Nova *Hisk- Hisk, Charr, Corlan, Asia, Sevas, Jaipur, Felix, Zion, Sylver, Riva, Zek, Kraar, Shen, Xentine Username-I *Inuyasha- Rain *Irvine- Irvine Username-K *Kendra- Ruggana, Rikka, Starspray, Rangfal *Keres- Aidan, Roseleaf, Keres *Kiana- Kiana Username-L *Laliel- Viree, Thicar *Lavender- Lavender *Lillian- Mara Username-M *Marui- Wildflight, Marui, Tasund *Maybell- Jincy, Maybell, Thornwort *Mirna- Mirna Username-N *Neko- Rakko, Seanadain, Rakusagi, Brink *Nuttybuddy5- Bakari, Sageleaf, Christos Username-P *Pashmina- Pashmina, Treacle, Spike Username-R *Rageblade- Ironfire *Ragfur- Drecas, Lucas, Ragfur *Redwallnewbie- Katriniy, Bright *Rennox- Ox-eye, Lonna, Mightfang *Rikka- Rikka, Starspray *Rokhan- Ashstripe, Breeze, Sarge/ Marla *Romula- Romula *Rose505- Rose Username-S *Samaraleaf- Tailaly, Cinder *Seal- Chirrl, Danry III *Shadow- Shadow, Grator, Biron *Shadowflame- Oliver, Aureorado *Slagarisking- Greeneyes *Sliteye- Sliteye, Hawkeye, Calithlin *Sylent- Sylent Username-T *Tabasco- Tabasco, Brennan *Tagyr- Keres, Garth, Aidan, Alan *Tajek- Tajakk *Talrad- Talrad, Tanon, Candrin *Thorn- Atuthelo, Gronust Username-V *Vaklu- Vaklu *Vencel- Vencel *Victory- Vigil, Luna Username-W *Walkinstummik- Walkin *Wormsy- Knoff Username-X *Xeranos- Raelthen Username-Y *Yurkin- Yurkin External Links RedwallWiki Main Page Category:ROC Category:ROC Sites